particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Feline Empire of Barmenia
The Sacred Feline Empire of Barmenia was a theocratic empire and elective monarchy that ruled in Barmenistan, continuing the institutions of the Feline Homeland of Barmenia. History The disintegration of the Sacred Feline Alliance, the sole party of the Feline Homeland, led to the rise of the Libertarian Alliance of Cats, who passed a republican constitution, joined the Alliance of Terran Republics, sought to cut spending down to zero, and almost succeed in eliminating all laws. Inside the nation, the Ahmadist threat was growing. Barmenistan had always had a generous policy towards immigrants, and because of this, the radicals seeking to restore the old order could grow from a tiny cult to a prominent force that almost succeed in taking over the country, electing their pretender Caliph to the office of Felis Supremis in 3231. At the same time, the neighbouring Pontesi Hegemony was in the middle of a civil war, were the Selucian Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms was challenged by rebels seeking to end their rule, supported by the International Monarchist League. The Crusaders developed good relations with the government of Barmenistan, and when facing the destruction of their homeland, the Barmenian government offered them asylum in Barmenistan. This led to a massive immigration of Selucians and Seluco-Pontesians into Barmenistan, and the creation of the Crusaders Council of the Lionist Society of the Sun (LSSCC). The Sacred Feline Alliance also re-entered politics for a time. The Ahmadist extremists were driven off, and together with the Libertarians, renamed Isolationist Alliance of Cats the LSSCC passed strict laws on immigration, and demanded all citizens to Barmenistan to profess their faith in Felinism. The two parties competed with each other, but could generally agree on many issues of culture and foreign policies. The Isolationalist Felis Supremis Galt Freyja IV, together with Felix "Big" Bear and other members of the party elite, spearheaded a mysterious 3287 mission to colonize the Uncivilized Regions of Terra, in which they disappeared. Many prophesies, tales and legends since then tell of their return, and many believe that they will once return to bring a glory and treasures to the Barmenian people. The party also led Barmenian through the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars, in which Barmenistan successfully temporary acquired Mordorstad and provided shelter for the nation's long time friend Unholy Emperor Medivh Evil and his Satanic Republican Party Of I.D.R.. Barmenian paramilitaries also fought on the side of Indrala in the Southern Hemisphere War. In 3389, the LSS Crusaders Council under the leadership of Livius I Mede, succeeded in gaining almost three quarters of the electorate on their side. The Lionist Crusaders went on with writing a new constitution, reorganizing the Feline Homeland into an elective monarchy, and Empire. This had been a long-term goal for the council, as the position of Felis Supremis, being originally intended for the latest incarnation of Holy Bastet, a cat, had existed in a constitutional limbo since the country was declared to be a republic. The Emperor (or Empress) was however the Master of the Sacred Feline Heart, and was a spiritual leader as well as a political one, being elected through the General Feline Will for being closest to the mystery and sanctity of her heart. The Lionist rule over Barmenistan eventually saw its popularity decline rapidly, thanks to aggressive policies pursed against the Empire's neighbours as well as ideological dissidents at home. The eventual decline would lead to the rise of the Pantherists, another Felinist sect who held Polm to be the perfected incarnation of the Felinist Divinity. In 3406, they installed their leader Malik I as “Black sacred emperor”. Internal strife among the Felinist forces eventually resulted in the return of the Ahmadi Caliphate under the House of Bünyamin and Yišsérles. They would rule Barmenistan for almost a century, slowly turning the country back on its Felinist past. Government & Politics The constitutional tradition of the Sacred Feline Empire was based on the institutions of the Feline Homeland, meaning that the nation was heavily decentralized. The Sacred Feline Empire was a theocratic state, lacking both formal and informal separation of Church and State. The Emperor (or Empress) was both head of government and head of state, and was elected by direct popular vote every sixth year. By ancient Barmenian tradition, the family name of the monarch was also part of his formal name. The choice of the electorate was widely believed to be divinely inspired, as voters were encouraged by both the government and by the (legal) religious establishment to contemplate, pray and meditate before casting their vote. The legislative assembly met in the Imperial Cat Parlour in the Barmenian capital of Sekhmet. The Imperial Cat Parlour was first and foremost a consecrated Cat Temple affiliated to the Sacred Cult. Alike other Cat Temples, it featured numerous feline residents; a Priesthood and team of Servers devoted to their welfare; a range of facilities dedicate to feline comfort and needs; opportunities for visitors to mingle amongst the Feline Divinity; and extensive surrounding grounds for the use of cats as well as various outdoor monuments and shrines for the facilitation of cat veneration. These things were believed to guide the legislators in making decisions in line with the General Feline Will. Military The military of the Sacred Feline Empire was built around the idea of an autonomous and decentralized warrior caste. The government only directly operated a small part of the Empire's military, and mostly subcontracted semi-military control to private entrepreneurs, bringing a system of competition to the Barmenian military which was believed to have led to great improvements to its quality, combined with the compulsory conscription of all young Barmenian men and women. There were also many paramilitaries belonging to one of the political parties, or acting independently or working on a regional basis. Known paramilitaries belonging to one of the political parties were the the Crimson Cohort of Blood and Skulls of the Crusaders or the Claws of Freedom, belonging to the Isolationists. One of he more famous paramilitaries was the Legion of the Fourth Sword, who shot down a Pontesi airplane violating Barmenian aerospace. Category:Majatra Category:History of Majatra